A Dance with Death
by The95will
Summary: The lives of two Professionals linked to Umbrella. A set of killers that have built names for themselves into Umbrella's Private Military. HUNK is the best soldier and Ada Wong is the best field operative. They learn and adapt. Together with the task of building the strike team codenamed Wolf Pack, the mission offers more than they realize. Action, Drama, and Romance. Resident Evil
1. Chapter 1

**I know I missed Valentine's Day, mostly because I haven't really dabbled in romance pieces without it being inadvertently cliché as hell. Mostly out of personal nervousness is why I haven't done anything major yet. So this is me basically testing myself. Also, I like to play music along with some of my works. For this one it's "**Think**"** **by the artist** **Kaleida. Well, this is a one shot, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Here's the link for the song: ** watch?v=CpSRDOokJYI

**Please wait of listening until you see my bolded text again.**

The air outside was a warm with a cooling breeze that has one feel at peace of the comfort of the city. A small program company is holding a dinner party in Hong Kong in one of the many skyscrapers. The servers and waiters were scattered about amongst the guests. The men were dressed in gray suits and the women had exquisite silver Cheongsam dresses. The room holding the event had a sky blue ceiling and orange ember lighting that could change colors to an ocean blue or an emerald green.

All of those attending gave away their best forced smiles hide the burden of their lives. It had the one of the secret security in an extremely annoyed state as he kept watch. The plays of possible dangerous and innocent groups were at work. In the corner behind a drinking table, an individual was watching over the party in silence.

Little did most of the company know, the recently designed program was developed to be used in a plot from the terrorist organization known as Neo-Umbrella. Some sources within the underworld were aware of this force as Neo-Umbrella displayed their power in the destruction of terrorist cell known as Veltro in Europe was wiped out all over again because of them.

A server with small martinis walked at a leisurely pace around the room, smiling and nodding to everyone and spoke a soft Mandarin.

"Thank you very much. Say… you're quite beautiful." A patron had vicious thoughts worm around his mind. "If you don't mind me asking… When do you get off?" The patron waited for the server's response but all she did was give a gentle nod. "Damn, you can't understand me, a shame really. It would've have been a wild night for you." The patron walked off to seek out the other attendees.

The server narrowed her eyes as the man walked behind her. She looked forward for absorb her surroundings. The woman refrained from rapid eye movement and calmly panned her eyes around the room.

_Three emergency exits, four doors to enter to the back halls, and there are the kitchen doors. The time to make an exit would take seven seconds without anyone constricting the path. Now what about security?_

The server nodded as a woman took one of her drinks. She gathered what she needed.

_Two visible guards along the walls hiding foldable weapons in their jacket pockets, rather mundane to have them around. _Patrolling around the patrons to the party, two more guards had stern expressions but their kept themselves moving around calmly around. _So they're the ones equipped with handguns._ The girl continued to walk around the room.

The server had all she needed. She took one of the drinks and placed it on a table to have the platter look low enough for her to return to the kitchen to stock up again. She breezed past everyone and entered the chaotic kitchen.

Taking a moment, the server had her chance to slip away. She smiled lightly to avoid causing suspicion. Then as she lowered the empty platter down on a table, something cold and metallic pressed on her lower back.

"Don't make a sound, and listen to my instructions." A cold voice whispered.

The server knew that she could do anything at the moment so she went along with it. "I'm sorry, but I what are you doing?" The server pleaded.

"Your accent is thin as paper. Now move." The pistol dug into the server's back.

The two walked rather closely to one another and they around the secluded corners, the two walked into a janitor's closet. Before she could make any moves, the server was shoved forward and was allowed to turn around. The light switch was turned off.

"What are you doing here Ada?" The suited guard frowned as he turned the light on.

Ada Wong knew that her alias was already known but she this wasn't the kind of situation she ever wanted to be stuck in. Cornered and having to stall. Ada still had her back to the guard.

"Who are you?" Ada kept calm and started to fish for her own information.

"Just an old co-worker. What brings you here because if it conflicts with my objective you'll be taken care of." The voice said coldly. In his right hand was a PC356 handgun.

A certain memory of Ada's was tugged as she realized whom she talked to.

"I could say the same to you too HUNK." Ada spoke in s reserved tone.

"A professional curtesy. Umbrella was a decent place to work for. I know you won't say a word of your objective, so I'll give mine." Hunk lowered his pistol. Ada thought about charging him, but the last time she did that, a bullet introduced itself to her right calf. "I'm here on a job for the security of the party by the hotel. As in for the entire night, so I'm just her for the dollars to earn. So don't make this harder than it has to." Hunk watched all of Ada's movements for anything.

"What gave me away?" She asked.

"The flower bonnets go on the left side of the head, not the right. All the servers were briefed about this and the manager was very blunt in the idea of perfection." Hunk lowered his gun completely. "Just stay out of my way." He turned around.

"Hunk wait. How would you like to earn just a bit more cash?" Ada baited Hunk's curiosity.

"The standard fees and guidelines still apply in my work. How much?" He turned back to Ada.

"About 70,000 American dollars. Keep an eye out for a man dressed in green and goes by the name George Hamilton. He has vital intelligence that I need to gather for my employer. Help in securing the deal, and you'll get a share of the payment."

Hunk stood there for a moment and looked back at Ada. "Deal."

He looked down at the ground and had his left foot move a dark bag into view. "From your methods of hiding equipment in vents is a nice touch of the old days, so I gathered what I've found." The bag was of Ada's equipment for the job at hand, several gadgets and weapons and new set of clothes to wear.

"Still haven't lost your touch." Ada relaxed her back.

Hunk said nothing as he took out his own bag that was hidden in a corner. Inside was his beloved gasmask and ammunition.

Ada prepped her gear and thought about changing her clothes but it was too early because too many of the people at the party were still sober.

_Hunk has changed that much in appearance over the years. The time has been good to him. I guess the mask really does keep his face protected._ _His__ rear end only has gotten tighter._ Ada blinked quickly and returned to the job at hand.

"I got a short range radio to my ear." Hunk tapped his left ear with the clear small earpiece in place. He told her his frequency and she told him of George's appearance as he'll identify the target. For Ada, the flower bonnet that was on her hair hid a small earpiece as well.

"Mark." Hunk said blankly.

"Sync." Ada responded, it was a test to see if the radios were connected.

The two nodded to one another and walked back to the party. It was a widely different change to see Hunk without his gasmask. She saw him without it for sure back in their Umbrella days but he never emoted anything when was waiting for the next job. Deep within her memory, Ada recalled all the times he nearly died, the explosion of the Spencer cleanup operation, the missions all over the world. Never once did he complain or come back from the task changed.

Comparing herself to him, she was the same way in the beginning, the job was nothing but a paycheck and the money was pretty good. But over time, she felt a ting in her consciousness of the horrors Umbrella was constructing, experimenting, and selling. She couldn't handle it anymore and that was the reason for her rebellion back when Raccoon City fell under the horrible plague.

By the time she finished her thought, she returned her mind to the party. The people were boring of how wonderful their lives were, and how they love to be _cultured_ to those around them. To Hunk, he hated that about people.

The two split up and for the next hour, the two kept in constant communication to keep an eye out for George. The patrons were beginning to thin out which had everything become slightly easier.

"Remember the old days?" Ada asked out of sheer boredom.

"I do, the missions were a real challenge." Hunk responded, he needed something to keep his mind preoccupied as well. He checked in with the other security guards and they were beginning to slack off on their jobs. It drove Hunk up the wall in annoyance.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who held all the records of the security branch. You were so good, Nikolai even tried to hassle you from time to time."

Nikolai Zinoviev, a mercenary who served in Umbrella as well. He was an embodiment of his work as well and self-proclaimed rival to Hunk. The two had duals about everything, from accuracy tests to endurance missions in dangerous environments. Ada recalled how much the employees would talk about the two and place bets. Normally, Hunk won a majority of the duals by 2 to 1.

Hunk kept his eye on the guests as his mind wondered as well. He would have relished the chance to have things become settled once and for all, but the time never came. The reason being was that Nikolai was blown up by the B.O.W. codenamed Nemesis. Hunk read the reports of other teams and the disappointment of not being the one to kill Nikolai.

"Indeed, feeling superior to others could have oneself blind to potential dangers." Hunk gave the obvious response.

"How original." Ada laid the bait of the past but she was slightly disappointed he said nothing of the time he helped her back in Umbrella.

"So how has everything been?" Ada asked.

"Dull, the jobs I've been given have become rather mundane." Hunk responded. That sentence didn't give Ada that much to work with. "I've read the records, has your ally Leon S. Kennedy been a threat?"

Ada was caught off guard. The facility the two worked together in recovering evidence, it was destroyed along with the rest of Raccoon city. He was a great and powerful asset for sure, but Ada never had any real feeling toward him. Leon was, the first person she ever used to accomplish one of her many goals. She respected him, but never felt anything more than that.

"No." Ada said coldly. Before she could speak again, Hunk said something into the comms.

"Hold on, I think I see the target." Hunk stated. Ada shifted her mind from calm to serious in an instant.

A middle aged man with a green dress shirt with black dress pants and had a pair of brown dress shoes. He was dressed for the occasion but had a terrified expression on his face. Ada was the one to approach him first. Hunk kept his distance. The light in the room changed to the ocean blue.

"For when the sun rises." George said out of nowhere.

"The sorrows of my soul dwindle." Ada gave the second half of the code for George to trust her.

"Oh thank god. You have no idea how good it feels to see you." George heaved for air.

"Yes, that is fine and all but do you have the research data?" Ada got to the point.

"Yes I do, but I'm worried the company caught onto my endeavors." As soon as George finished that sentence, the front doors to the party was pushed open and several men in green outfits rushed into the room. Several of the patrons to the party scrambled about. Hunk took several steps back.

"Everyone just remain calm and please stay down. We're here only to get a single person out of this self-pretentious bullshit of a party." Five men entered. The security were immediately picked off by being punched and beaten. Leaving Hunk as the final for in the security force on the floor.

A man was among them. He had a brown leather jacket, with blue pants, and a grey t-shirt underneath. He had a bandana over his lips and wore a black baseball cap to hide his features. (No this guy is not Leon.) The man walked down the steps as his men followed closely behind.

"Take it all in everybody. There hasn't ever been a sight like this in your miserable lives, to be at the mercy of others that truly don't care about you." The man's eyes shifted to a calm one. Hunk watched him the entire time, the posture, the tone of voice, this man was a professional, and is using this charismatic demeanor as a throw off the people. He slipped back from the main view of the terrorists. These soldiers are probably on Neo-Umbrella's payroll.

"Mr. George, would you please come with me and we'll get your transgressions all sorted out."

"By that you mean to kill me." George took a step back. He was a cornered animal but a frail one. Ada barely moved her lips as she spoke into her radio.

**Play the song now**

Hiding behind a table he set for himself, Hunk put on his mask faster than Ada told him to make a move. As part of his job. Hunk had a tables created solely for distractions. A table in the far East corner, there were three flash bang grenades with a machine that had the purpose to pull the pins. The explosion was quick and loud. All the members of the group had their eyes in that direction.

Hunk popped up from cover and aimed his pistol and fired several rounds. The flashes of orange collided with the blue. The people were of course scared but none of them were brave enough to move. On the second round, it struck a shoulder of one of the group of soldiers. He jerked back and his allies opened fire in his direction. Hunk lowered his head.

Then in that moment Ada appeared to the right of one of the group who wondered too far. She used the heel of shoe to impale the man's foot, had her hand in a palm and struck his stomach, and for the coup de grace, she punched him in the windpipe. The man had too much on his mind and his body gave out. One of the soldiers noticed Ada and started to turn around.

Hunk crawled from his position and saw the same soldier taking aim at Ada. Hunk took a risk under fire to cover her. The bullets _wizzed_ past his mask and with two rounds, the back of the soldier shoved him forward and the second bullet placed itself in the back of the skull. Ada used the opportunity to sprint forward and leaned back for her body to glide along the floor.

The leader of the men walked through the crowd as George tried to hide among them. The final two of the soldiers took it upon themselves to fight one target each. Ada made across to and lay on her back as she looked at the ceiling.

"There's a hidden pistol in the under the table to your right." Hunk updated her as he ducked his head down. Ada pushed the tablecloth up and there taped high on the leg was a M92F pistol. A weapon she wasn't too fond up but pulled it off anyways. Below the weapon was two clips of ammunition, but the dress in order to sneak in didn't make room for her holsters so she took hold of one. Meaning she had to carry a clip as she used the pistol.

The soldier was inching closer and closer to Hunk. He was charged but the soldier as he fired his pistol rapidly to keep Hunk pinned down. The before Hunk could aim, the soldier was on top of him. With his right hand, the soldier brushed Hunk's pistol aside and started to frantically try to punch him. Then in the scuffle, the soldier pulled a knife from his belt. The knife pointed directly downward to Hunk's left shoulder. The soldier kept shouting at his mask. The two forces kept the knife in a stand still. The soldier knew about this and lifted his left hand while the right held the handle of the blade. With his left hand, the soldier pushed down on his knife hand to bring the blade closer to Hunk. Anther push and the blade pierced the skin of Hunk. The third time, the blade stabbed Hunk, and on the final try the soldier stabbed Hunk in the relatively same area. The burning in his wounds echoed throughout his body, Hunk only grunted at the pain. The force was too much so the soldier was shoved off Hunk and he grabbed his handgun. As soon as the soldier got up, the cold steel was on his temple, and Hunk fired.

The soldier pursuing Ada came into view and it was too late. Ada fired three rounds and the soldier fell forward completely. Ada used her left hand to support her body as she got back on her feet. From there, Hunk and Ada got back on their feet and at the door, George was calling for help as the leader pulled him from the door.

"Let's move." Ada said into the comms.

Hunk and Ada moved from opposite sides of the room toward the same door. Three more soldiers appeared rushing through the door. Hunk and Ada made quick work of them and the bodies tripped over each other.

Ada had seven bullets left in her M9. Hunk reloaded his clip as he dropped the one he was using since it had four bullets left. The people were beginning to herd themselves out through the side doors and the kitchen.

Hunk and Ada took cover of opposite sides of the door. Hunk looked at Ada, she nodded. Hunk elbowed the door since it was partially open already. Ada was crouched and took aim, inside the hall. Two soldiers waited for them, but were shot in the legs. Both of them fell to their back and Hunk burst from the door firing three rounds, the first one was shot in the head while the other had two chest shots. Hunk kept his pistol leveled and waited several seconds.

"Clear." He said. Ada took aim as well and she tapped his back. It was a signal for him to move in.

His back was arched and he two came across and four way hall intersection. Hunk took the left wall and Ada did the right. With their backs to the wall, they kept a steady pace and when the halls started to become in view. Hunk took aim to the right hall, Ada did the left. With a chance to see before their attackers could. No one was on Hunk's side but there was one on Ada's. She fired several rounds dropping the soldier.

"How many are there?" Ada moved in and took cover at a corner of the intersection.

"No idea, but the security force is starting to mount an offensive." Hunk informed Ada.

"There they are!" A voice called from behind. Three more soldiers with assault rifles. Ada was safe from fire, but Hunk wasn't. With a jerk from his stomach, then his sternum, Hunk fell backwards. He felt the force on his clothing but he was far away enough for his body armor to protect him. He leaned up from his position and unloaded his pistol completely; Ada noticed this and joined the fray. Two of the soldiers were wounded but the last one took cover. Hunk reloaded his weapon as he got back on his feet.

Down the hall, Ada noticed men in suits swarmed the three men and took them in custody. The security force finally caught up to help. Hunk grunted as he pulled the chamber back on his PC356. "We better move." Hunk reached inside his coat and took out two clips of ammo.

Ada nodded as she took the clip of ammunition to reload her weapon. _How could he treat that as if that was nothing?_ The two continued down the narrow hallway as at the end was an elevator.

The building takes security very seriously, so the garage was out of the question because that's where the security is thickest. Ada and Hunk were thinking the same thing. _The roof. _When the two made it to the elevators, they learned the one next to the second was going upward.

**The song should end here**

Hunk pressed the button and the doors opened up. Ada walked in first and Hunk did so as well. Ada looked at Hunk because this was her first chance in bright light. His suit was completely dirty. The mask was the same but for tonight, Hunk dressed for the occasion. She looked and on his shoulder was blood?

"Hey are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Something a couple of stitches won't fix." His mask pointed at the floor indicator. They were twenty floors from reaching the roof, about thirty seconds of time. Hunk ejected the clip of his PC356 and checked the amount of bullet left inside. It was completely full but he did it keep himself mentally prepared for what'll happen.

"How many clips for the guns do you have left?" Ada asked.

"I've only got two clips left including the one I've loaded besides the ones I've given you."

It was polite way of saying, to not miss any shots for the next part of the job. Looking up, the elevator stopped on one floor below the roof. Ada was confused.

"This floor is bound to have less opposition. I've got armor, you don't. There is a ladder on the West side; it'll lead you to the roof. You take that route to flank the enemy." Hunk spoke quickly and clearly. Before Ada could argue, the doors closed.

Ada turned around with a puff of frustration. She walked through the floor but was still under construction. She walked among the railings and tools as nothing was there to stop her. But above, Ada could hear the gunshots. _He knows the risks, so he'll be fine._ Ada comforted herself, but with every bullet, she could think about the wound Hunk acquired.

She made it to the end; found an orange ladder which had was placed in the worst location as the only way to climb up would be on the edge of the building. One slip up, then Ada would have a nice time to fall and greet the concrete below. The gunshots faded in slower increments. Ada climbed the ladder thinking nothing of the fall. She made it to the roof and walked behind a vent. She peaked out from cover to see several bodies on the gravel.

She slowly moved from cover to cover. Then in the distance Ada could see a black figure making a move to the man. Moving up, Ada could see Hunk talking to the lead mercenary. The two were only three feet from each other.

"Cut the crap." Hunk aimed his pistol which only had two bullets left.

"I think I did already after you killed all my men. Seriously, Jerry over there owed me money." The mercenary joked.

"Just let George go." He warned.

"Not a chance." As the mercenary said that, Hunk fired a single around to knock the gun out of his hand. Ignoring the pain, he mercenary charged Hunk and tackled him to the ground. The Helipad was flat and hurts the back. Hunk tried aiming his gun and before he could shoot, the mercenary disarmed him. Before Hunk could move, the gun was aimed directly at his gasmask.

"It's not every day I get to kill a legend." The mercenary sheered.

Ada's eyes widened as she tried to make a move to a better position. Then as she got to the steps. The gun erupted in fire, the sound echoing throughout the Earth. The mask of Hunk jerked back and Hunk fell to his left. The mercenary laughed and looked toward the sky in glee.

Ada aimed her pistol by reflex. The first bullet hit the mercenary in the shoulder turning him to face Ada. The second bullet landed in his stomach. The mercenary tried to aim Hunk's pistol but he was greeted with a _Click_. Ada fired another round directly in the forehead. It was so strong the mercenary stumbled backwards and lost his footing and fell off the building.

George was huddled in a ball as he kept his head down. Ada walked across the helipad. The body of her friend laying there. All those missions, until tonight. Ada knew that she this would've been a challenge for her but overcoming it was the real test of skill. She kneeled down the place her hand on Hunk's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Ada whispered. She looked over the uniform of a man who saved her countless times in the past.

"For what?"

Ada's blinked as she heard a voice. She leaned back while Hunk rolled on his back.

"That was really painful. But what I think doesn't matter. How's the target?"

Ada felt like stomping on his stomach for making her worry. "He's alive, but I'm more curious how you are as well."

"The lens of my mask are bulletproof, they are custom designed for me to have total security for encounters like this one. The lenses are layered." Hunk leaned up. His left lens was cracked. "But I still have to worry about whiplash."

He stood up and bushed himself off. Ada wondered in what he planned for this whole mission. Eventually after minute, the supposed helicopter out for George arrived. Lucky for Ada and Hunk, the pilot wasn't part of the plot to abduct George. Ada decided to have to match the price for the job and George was placed inside.

"How do I pay you?" Ada asked before walking back on the helipad.

Hunk reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small card. On it was a series of numbers. "This is my bank number. Forward it here." Hunk passed Ada the card.

Ada nodded and walked from the staircase.

"Take care Ada." Hunk said before she left with the helicopter. He turned around rubbing the back of his neck. Ada focused on the task at hand and safely transported George to the designated location.

Five Hours Later

Hunk had a bottle of water in his right hand and a sat completely relaxed in a chair with his feet on a table. His mask as still on but he stared at the ceiling through his cracked lens. The party ended on a decent note, the hotel was happy no one got hurt besides the ones who attacked the place. The hotel operates on a never letting anything tarnish its reputation so they have their own cleanup crew for the bodies. The people knew were given a small token of appreciation for their patronage.

While waiting, Hunk stitched himself up on his wounds and had a bag of ice on his neck.

Hunk was contracted to provide security for until sunshine the next day. So he was alone in the party room with the lights shifting colors.

"Hey there Hunk." A voice called from behind.

Hunk turned his head to see Ada standing there, still dressed in her disguise. He looked back at the ceiling. "Your gear is on the table to your right."

"Thank you." Ada walked to the duffle bag for the equipment she left behind. "You knew that I could've killed that mercenary from that location. So why did you face all of them without me."

"You offered the contract, you die, and then so does my contract." He said blankly.

"You really are petty." Ada said with a hint of frustration.

Hunk leaned up from his chair. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You were like this back at Umbrella. I've never met someone so locked in the past that they fail to change with the times."

"You asked me to help you out back then. All of our co-workers really did leave you alone." Hunk sat up from his chair. "I pretended to be your boyfriend; there wasn't anything more to it. What's the problem?"

Ada walked beside Hunk and took her own chair. "That's true, you were the only one to challenge my thoughts, pride, and even helped me on several assignments."

"As much as Leon did." Hunk responded.

"Leon isn't a part of this. It's just you and me." Ada gave her ultimatum.

Hunk sighed. He looked at her. "You were the only I could have talked to back then…" He leaned forward from his chair. Hunk was referring to the time of how he had his 'Mr. Death' persona become his armor for missions. On every mission, he saw someone meet a grisly fate and he lived with it for so long. Then one day, Ada asked him to help her out with the problem of the office. He agreed thinking nothing of it about it.

"I'm sorry. You're not actually petty; I just said that to get your attention." Ada admitted.

"It's fine." Hunk responded. "I needed it."

"So what are you going to do now?" Ada asked.

"I can't leave until I've completed my contract." Hunk said.

"I forgot how damn honorable you could be." Ada rolled her eyes. Even though the two were technically in their late thirties, their bodies were still in their twenties. It was because of a policy Umbrella gave to their best agents. Drugs to slow and just down right halt the aging process of the body. Both of them took it so long, for that that their bodies to age a year, it'll have be seven years in real time.

"I like to think you find it endearing." Hunk looked back at the ceiling.

"Do you remember the job we had back in Denver?" Ada reminisced.

"We practically destroyed a Nightclub." Hunk smiled lightly.

"Before that." Ada pointed out.

"What? You mean the dancing?" Hunk raised his right eyebrow but his voice was enough for Ada to catch on to his meaning.

"Yeah that." Ada joked.

"You forgot that I don't dance." Hunk said.

"That is what you said last time."

"Whatever." He said. After he said that, Ada stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room to where the console was for the speakers were. She set the music to be a slow piano song. She walked back to Hunk and offered her hand.

"I know you can't move that much because of your wound, so I choose something slow for you." Ada smiled. Just seeing that vibrant smile, Hunk looked at the ground when he took her hand.

His entire body was sore, but everything withered away the moment he took that first step. The light shifted to the forest green. Ada and Hunk stood and prepared to Waltz. A dance Ada taught Hunk that night in Denver.

"You know, you look good in a suit." Ada said with the first step.

"I'd feel more comfortable in my uniform." He shrugged. "But I do like the dress." He turned aback to Ada. The two began to move in rhythm to the piano. They danced for an hour until the light of the sun arrived to grace the room.

"You know, I've got this job in Europe that has me being called out by a crazy organization. I could use some help in the matter."

"Isn't that a coincidence? I'm available for hire. Standard fees and guidelines still apply." Hunk said. Ada laughed and hugged him with a soft touch. Ada and Hunk stood there together as the sun lifted to a bright and uncertain future.

**Hello everyone, ever since Valentine's Day came to mind about a week ago. I had this story in my head and here it is before you. I know there are many Leon x Ada but for this one, please keep an open mind. Hunk is a tough guy and has the job to always worry about but here, I kinda threw it out the window. The song was to be an embodiment of how the two thought of their relationship over the years. Thank you so much for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I guess one shots for me can't stay one shots.**

Raccoon City, 1996

The silver hallways of the underground Umbrella Lab in Raccoon City was bright and was cold as every employee serves a purpose and one purpose only. With the security forces of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service or the UBCS oversaw and kept the scientists safe from outside dangers. The problem was that since the Labs all over the world are protected so well, the UBCS was often bored and slacked at their job. The renowned agent Ada Wong knew of this. She walked through the halls in a Red dress with black heels.

The opportunities Umbrella provides offer paychecks no government or mercenary agency can provide. So when you serve Umbrella well enough, the rewards are endless. Ada felt a great amount of satisfaction in her work.

She walked with her head held high as two UBCS soldiers watched her walk past them. How these soldiers are so undisciplined was because that Umbrella often searched for convicted criminals to buy off the prison system of any country. The recruitment is easy enough because the Umbrella needs the cannon fodder and there are plenty excited to prove themselves.

"Hey dude, twenty bucks says that she'll be screaming my name tonight." The first UBCS soldier tapped his friend's shoulder.

"You're on!" The friend shook on it. Ada mentally rolled her eyes. The UBCS soldier jogged down the halls as he approached Ada.

Ada opened the door to a lab of where several scientists worked diligently. Out walk two USS members in their black clad uniforms. The Umbrella Security Service is the force that is truly loyal to the company. Soldiers with skills and mindsets to be the chosen and favored soldiers. They walked out standing tall as the green suited UBCS stopped in his tracks. The UBCS outnumbered the USS but the USS however had the skills to match the numbers.

Ada doesn't serve alongside the USS per say, but she is a valued agent to part of Umbrella. In the game of Chess, the UBCS are the pawns, and the USS are the valued pieces.

There inside Dr. William Birkin stood above a microscope and grinded his teeth. His hair was mess and the keys had layers of dark bags. He's been at this for months producing little results of his value.

"I'm so close, there's just something I'm missing." He whispered to himself.

"Dr. Birkin." Ada called. In the corner, a USS agent stood with his arms crossed with a black gasmask with red eye slits. Just with her peripheral vision. It felt like the gaze was of an owl.

"Yes? What is it?" William turned form his microscope. He showed very little interest in Ada.

"The upper management of company hasn't been receiving your reports. They are beginning to question in your abilities." Ada stated plainly. She felt this job was too simple for someone of her caliber.

"I uh I." Birkin stammered.

"He's been working." A muffled voice came from the corner.

Ada turned her head to see the masked USS soldier.

"I was assigned to watch over Birkin for today. He's been here since 3:29 this morning. He hasn't stopped since. I'm assuming you're reporting to your current officer, Albert Wesker?" The soldier uncrossed his arms and stopped leaning against the wall.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Ada raised an eyebrow.

"It's how you're dressed. So that leaves the specialty agents that report to Umbrella. The only one here in Raccoon is STARS Captain Albert Wesker." The soldier walked several steps. He didn't break contact with Ada. It was strange, to be stared at by something so emotionless.

"Okay then. I was just told to remind you Birkin. See to it that it's done." Ada turned around to leave the lab. Before she did, the soldier finally broke his gaze and looked at Birkin.

"Thanks. I think I'm just tired." Birkin tried to come up with an excuse as he rubbed his eyes.

"Don't, I was assigned to watch over you. Just complete the task you've been given." The soldier returned to his corner.

Ada left the room thinking nothing of what she just faced. _Who the hell does that guy think he is?_ Her lip winced in the thought. She walked to her private office to do more research on her upcoming assignments. There was something boiling in Spain by the reports she's been given.

4 Hours later, The Offices.

Ada leaned back from her desk and stretched her back. _These reports are a pain. _Staring at them all day was felt boring and a waste of resources. Ada always felt that she was instrumental for Umbrella to continue its work. There was a knock at her doorway. It was open. A young man as he was one the scientists smiled.

"So miss Wong. How are you this fine day?" He asked.

"Bored to tears." She turned around. In her office, Ada has separate clothing in her office's closet of a business uniform whenever she comes to the labs. She changed into as soon as she entered earlier.

"Okay okay. I was wondering if you'll do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight." The scientist asked. He was shy by his posture but not an idiot. Just another faceless drone to what Ada does best.

_This again?_ Ada looked at the ground. Having to repeat the same words she has been saying for the past two years. The scientist look disappointed and left the doorway. When he did, Ada's stomach grumbled.

Ada organized her work for her return later. She left her room and pressed the keypad to lock itself. She then made her way to the cafeteria without any incident. When she arrived, the large room was barely filled as the people there isolated themselves, unlike the USS and UBCS. Ada walked to the food servers.

"What would you like?" The server nodded. He wrote a note and wondered into the kitchen to prepare her meal.

"A Caesar's salad with a blueberry muffin, thank you." Ada asked for her meal. Ada doesn't intent to eat the salad, what she really wanted was the muffin. Umbrella is founded upon employees that live by their work, and so Ada felt that she had to emit that feeling as well. Ada stood there waiting. She wasn't in agony, it was pleasant to not to let them fall asleep for her to deal with while at the desk.

At the door, Ada overheard several USS troops enter. Right behind them, was a five UBCS soldiers. Both sides bickering, on UBCS taunting the USS soon became a war of words. One side lashing at the other on which is better. Ada paid them no attention. They chatted and shouted. It took several seconds for many of them to challenge each other to a contest in the training arena. There was the place for both sides to take out their aggression.

The server arrived and he had Ada's meal on a tray for her. He looked up and smiled. When he did, the men in the cafeteria unanimously stopped talking. Ada turned around to see both sides of the soldiers take several steps back. In walked in the same solider that guarded Dr. Birkin. His gasmask was still on and his black uniform was easy to see without his combat gear. But his sidearm and holster was still strapped to his right thigh.

Neither side spoke as he soldier passed them. The gasmask wearer walked in front of the monitors that displayed the food that could be ordered. It was a different server about twenty feet away. Ada turned to her server.

"Hey what's up with them? A moment ago they couldn't shut up." Ada said in a soft tone. No one but the server heard her.

"He's an USS agent. One of the best, his codename is HUNK. Standing for the Human Unit Never Killed. He's been with umbrella for I don't know how many years. The rumors go that he fought all over the world on the deadliest assignments. Because of that, the pilot Night Hawk called him Mr. Death as a joke. After a while, the name caught on. He's an enigma to the soldiers, so none of them even try to mess with him. The UBCS isn't that stupid."

"Really?" Ada raised an eyebrow. "What's his deal?"

"I have no idea. He keeps to himself, but I do know he's a creature of habit. He orders a meal of an egg sandwich for protein, but on the days before a mission, he orders fatter foods. Steaks, Chicken tenders, or Hamburgers." The server shrugged as another employee walked up to him to place an order.

Ada let the thought sit in her mind as she returned to her office. She sat down and took a bite of her muffin. _Strange. _Ada didn't let the thought sit in for long as she returned to her work.

Four Days Later

"This is Hunk; we've just arrived in the mission area." A cold muffled voice spoke into the radio, out in the Afghanistan. His current mission is to hunt down an Umbrella Scientist named George Dragoon that has gone rogue and was planning to escape with several of Umbrella's secrets.

"This is command, we copy. Proceed with the mission."

"Understood." Hunk looked out to his current squad of 8 USS soldiers and 40 UBCS soldiers to attack the compound the scientist was holed up in. This operation is on the books and the chance of success stands on minimal with maximum casualties. Hunk was in charge of the USS and the UBCS had to take care of themselves. With the chance of survival, the paygrade is triple the standard salary.

Hunk looked over to his squad. "There are no known amount of insurgents in that compound. What we do know is that they have military grade equipment and are already on edge because of the scientist. We have to wait until the UBCS begin their diversion.

The USS soldiers nodded. None of them spoke, they had a job and Hunk expected nothing less. The night sky glimmered in the starlight. The half-moon made its descent to the hills and disappeared. Soon thereafter, sporadic gunfire cracked in the air.

"Let's move." Hunk ordered. The soldiers stood up in their black attire and formed up. Two men stayed behind as they provided cover fire. Hunk lead the charge as the other five followed. Each aimed their guns at the potential danger locations. An enemy soldier stepped out of a tent to see the squad. He was in range for close quarters combat.

Hunk flicked his left arm and out ejected his wrist blade. With a single motion. The soldier's throat was streaming a nonstop amount of blood. He couldn't scream, just as his eyes widened in the shock. He was a goner just by the look of him.

"Clear, support team move up." Hunk ordered.

"Roger that." The two USS soldiers stood up and moved in as well.

The Compound was on full alert and the enemy soldiers were the local militia of radical terrorists. In their hands, the information would go unmanaged and liable for the company to be exposed.

An enemy squad of seven soldiers stood around waiting for something to happen. A majority of the base moved in to counter the UBCS. A truck was loaded with a LMG and eight men ready to enter the fight. One USS member prepared to fire a round until Hunk lowered the weapon.

"Sir, we have a chance to clear them out." The new USS member pointed out. Command thought there needed to be more team ordinated members among the USS.

"We risk the chance of being exposed. The UBCS has their mission, and we have ours. Get ready to move when they pass."

The kid reluctantly lowered his weapon. The truck was loaded with more weapons and zoomed off to join the battle. When it was gone, three soldiers stood there guarding the area.

"Now." Hunk ordered. At the moment Four USS members exposed themselves and took down the soldiers by stabbing them in the throats and head. The three men were disposed of and the entry way to the compound was left exposed for them to exploit.

They rallied up and there, the USS support team signaled Hunk with a rapid two flash of blue. They were in position for the escape route. Hunk nodded and the rest of the squad linked up to prepare for a door breach.

"Go." Hunk ordered.

As that happened, one USS member shot opened the door and another member tossed a flash-bang grenade through the opening. When it exploded. The door was kicked down and with several shots, four soldiers were down. Among them, one was a USS member. A bullet wedged itself through his goggles. It was clean shot and went down without a problem. The men stared at the body.

"Let's move." Hunk clicked his TMP in case there was a bullet caught in the chamber. According to the initial intelligence, there were four levels to the compound. The scientist is on the bottom. In a concrete bunker. There was no escape. If they died on this mission, Umbrella would just send another team to finish up the job.

The four members set themselves in line. There were two routes to take. It would be down the main stairwell, or the series of rooms of which the scientist could be hiding in. There wasn't much of a choice.

"Command, we're inside the compound."

"Excellent work. The UBCS has reported heavy fighting but nothing they can't handle. So far 5 are dead and 11 are injured." The command center reported. It didn't matter what the numbers were. It just helped create the sense of urgency.

Hunk lowered his hand from his radio. The squad took the gamble of doing a room by room search. The Support team was ordered to shot anyone that leaves main compound doors. The first room was completely empty. It would take several minutes before they could make any real progress. But it had to be done.

On the seventh room. They stood on the second floor down. There was some resistance but nothing the USS couldn't handle. One of the men was severely wounded. In a firefight, he was shot in the upper left shoulder and sat against the wall.

"There isn't any time. Leave him." Hunk said before any of the remaining men could oppose him.

"Sir, we can treat him." The same outspoken USS soldier raised his hand toward the wounded soldier.

"He's your baggage, you fall behind, and you're on your own." Hunk looked to the rest of them and they lined up for the next floor. They walked down the halls.

"How is that guy even human?" The USS soldier kneeled down to apply bandages to his comrade.

On the way down, the USS dealt with more enemies and there were a couple of scraps. Hunk and the men prepared to enter the room on the third floor. Hunk was there ready to move in first. Each of them rallied for the breach. The door was busted open and a hail of bullets riddled the soldiers who moved in before Hunk. This wasn't a room, but a hallway with a machine gun nest at the far end. There was only one USS member with Hunk. The door blocked Hunk on his way to move in and he could've have met the same fate. It looks like this was the final obstacle to stand in their way to the scientist. Hunk yanked a green grenade off his vest. So did the USS member.

The machine gun stood firing as it was apparent it happened unplanned. There was rapid cursing and fiddling with the gun for Hunk and member to take the chance. The USS member went first and then Hunk they tossed their grenades down the hall and they sent shockwaves of dust. Hunk took a peak and the gun was still operational. They missed.

They needed to try something else. Before that could happen an enemy soldier sprinted down the hall and charged into the room Hunk was in. He unsheathed a combat knife on his lower back and brought it around to be plunged into the soldier's chest. Hunk made sure to incapacitate him by twisting the blade. The soldier dropped his AK-74 and submitted to the pain. Hunk prepped his M92F. Hunk charged forward as there was no machinegun fire. Instead was several pistol rounds being fired into the back of the man Hunk used as a shield. That was all Hunk needed to press forward. So with that the soldier toppled over and with his M9 at the ready, Hunk unloaded it into the machine gun crew of two men.

The final USS member stuck his head out too see if it was safe to move.

"Sir?" The member asked.

"We have to move." Hunk stated as he ejected a clip from his M9.

The USS member walked over the corpses of the other two USS members. He jogged down the hallway. There at the bottom of the steps was the fourth floor. This was it. And at the end was a man in a blue shirt and white lab coat that was standing at the opposite side.

"Dr. Dragoon. You have violated the terms of your employment of Umbrella's standards."

"Like I care. I was supposed to help people, not become an architect of aggression. But that can't change now." George raised his left hand. It was a detonator for explosives rigged into the interior of the compound. "This will-" As those words were said, a bullet cut through his wrist causing him to drop the detonator and look back at Hunk.

"You're fighting for a corrupt company." George grunted.

"That doesn't matter, you're my mission." Hunk fired another round into the scientist's forehead. Hunk walked up to the corpse and took out a small device from his side pocket. There were several flashes of light. It was pictures to help confirm that the target was indeed dead. When he took the first picture. Hunk fired several rounds into the chest of the scientist directly in the heart and head again. There wasn't any chance of him getting back up again.

The final USS just confirmed with himself that he really was in the presence of Mr. Death. Vanguard of Umbrella. Hunk walked to the blocky detonator and picked it up.

"It's time for extraction." Hunk said. The USS soldier nodded and two had their guns up on their way out. It may be cleared out on the way in, but out is a different story. Hunk didn't make the call because he was too far down to have a decent signal. They checked their corners and nothing was there to oppose them. Hunk and the USS soldier made it the room of the USS soldier that tried to help the wounded member was flat on his back. There was another firefight and both sides killed each other. Hunk could tell because of the two enemy bodies in the room as well. The USS pair was dead.

The made to the door and Hunk could get a signal.

"This is Hunk. Mission accomplished. Returning to base." Hunk said as he walked outside. There waiting for him was what's left of the UBCS. All of them battered and victorious. Two of them in particular watched the USS walk way. A silver haired captain and an older man that wore a green beret. They cursed the USS for their arrogance.

"This is command. Roger that. The cleanup crew will be there for the bodies. The UBCS took care of theirs already."

"That won't be needed command." Hunk said as he continued walking. The final USS member still behind him. The support team had to bug out because the area was getting too hot and were in the stand outside of the compound. The UBCS cleared out.

"Why is that?" Command asked. Hunk lifted the detonator. The compound was cleansed in fire and whatever was left inside was incinerated.

"Well done, _well done_." Command commended. By the tone of voice, he was truly impressed.

_This is war, survival is your responsibility._ Hunk thought as the evacuation helicopter made its approach. Night Hawk shaking his head at the sight of fire.

At the same time in Madrid, Spain

Ada looked out from her room in a hotel. Here a mercenary has deserted the company on vague terms. The night sky has befallen the city. Ada looked around and sighed. She walked to her briefcase and pulled out her equipment and dressed into a red elegant dress. It serves a purpose on two different kinds of missions, for tonight, it was the kind she hated.

There was a bar with everyone dressed in formal clothing. Suits and dresses. It was all rather boring. But here, a newly hired mercenary was part of the guard detail. He was a loose end for the company. So there with a matching crimson lipstick. Ada left her room.

She reached the dining area and here was a wooden dance floor and everyone was talking among themselves. It was rather simple to blend in. Carry oneself with pride and behave like you're the one who matters to the world. Ada let her legs do the talking as several of the men let their eyes wonder in her direction.

Ada spotted her target. A man in his thirties and had a blank expression. At the sight of Ada he was enticed. She wondered around to take a drink. She held onto the glass with the tips of her fingers, it was eloquent. It didn't take long before another man tried to talk to her.

"Hello, if I may be so bold are you here with someone? If not, I'll happily provide you with company." The man smiled. It was rehearsed, intentions were clear. Ada was disgusted by men such as him.

There behind him, stood her target. His name was Myles Anderson. He noticed Ada talking but didn't react. _He just needs a little push._ Ada thought. So with that, Ada nodded and walked around the man. To the side of Myles.

"There you are, thanks for coming to see me." Ada left the end of her sentence to look at Myles in the eyes.

"Just play along." Ada whispered. Myles looked up.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." Ada and Myles looked at the man. He had a buried expression of extreme annoyance.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Ada leaned her head forward.

"Nothing at all madam. Nothing at all." The man nodded and walked off on a different side of the room.

"I cannot thank you enough." Ada turned to Myles.

"Uh yeah. Well, I hope you have a good evening." Before Myles could walk away, Ada took hold of the end of his dress shirt. It was a gentle tug. _Be a little aggressive but submissive_. When Myles looked at her, she looked at the ground.

"Is there something you need?" Myles asked. That was all that Ada needed. For the next two hours, Ada gave a false past, a false name, and a false agenda. He led her to his room and there she offered a drink as he looked outside to the window. Ada walked behind him, drinks in hand.

"Would you like one?" She asked. Myles smiled and took it without thinking. Ada took a sip of her drink and so did Myles. He smiled for a moment but some sort of burning sensation originated in his throat and stomach. He fell to the group gasping. He squirmed and stopped moving. Ada tugged on her nose to pull away the fake end, wiped the eye color contacts, and undid her wig that have her jet black hair for her comfortable short hair. It was all stuffed into a bag that sat near the door.

Her glass drink was wiped down and she left the room without a trace. She looked at a clock in the hallway; her flight is set to arrive in an hour. She left the hotel through the emergency escapes. The cameras that night and alarms were set to black out the moment she left the building. There was no trace of Ada Wong at that hotel.

"This is Ada; the target has been dealt with." Ada said into her phone. Then tossed it aside.

Umbrella Underground Base, 18 hours later

Ada walked through the halls to get to her office to compile the report of her mission. It was all boring and mundane; after all knowing the details annoyed Ada. It was as if she was talking to a nosy companion who has nothing better to do with their life. She entered an elevator for her floor. As she pressed the button, a USS Agent walked in as well. It was the same one she met before, the Gasmask wearer. He pressed a button three floors lower than the Ada's office's floor.

His back was firm and his posture was that he held himself in confidence. His uniform looked clean as there wasn't any lint on it. His side arm was shining the light. He was a soldier through and through, but just by his presence. Something was missing. Ada couldn't think of what, because that he seemed… inhuman.

He stood there unwavering and didn't bother looking at Ada. Which she had to admit was the first time in a long while. Usually all the employees here make up something to talk about. It was a rather nice change, she had to admit.

Then the doors opened up five floors before Ada's floor. There was one scientist and two UBCS soldiers. They didn't look as menacing as the other veterans. They noticed Ada first but the expressions changed as soon as they saw the soul gazing mask. The three of them took a step back.

"Hey uh Allen, didn't you forget a report on your desk?" The UBCS soldier looked to his right. The scientist caught on to what he meant.

"Yeah I did. Come on, I think I might need your help." They turned to the elevator. "We'll take the next one." After that, the doors began to close. When it sealed shut, Ada's expression was a bit surprised.

_Interesting_. Ada thought.

The elevator ride didn't stop until it was Ada's floor. She walked past the USS soldier and when she stood outside the door she turned back. "It's been a pleasure." Ada said watching intently. The soldier didn't move at all as the doors closed.

_Very interesting._ Ada concluded. She turned around to walk to her office. She was cut off by another employee trying his luck. Below, the operative known as Hunk walked to the lower levels to test new equipment and prepared for the next mission. He wasn't prepared but he will be for the next mission.

**Hello there everyone, I did say miniseries in other people but this is a little too much to try to cram in. So it's now a series, but it won't be as long as my other stories. This is the beginning, so there are other high points I wanted to craft. These chapters will help make the first one become understandable. The characters HUNK and Ada are enigmas to the RE series as a whole. They must have a dark past and they aren't the best people, so I wanted to convey that for this chapter. Please don't flame me for it. Thank you for reading and please review, I want to know what you think.**

**Aeon Valenfield: **Thank you so much for reading. Have a great day.

**Shantty: **The art I found on DA too good to pass up. It was going to be a different character in the chapter but the picture did convince me to change it Ada. There are plenty of Ada and Leon fics, I read a few and they're great work but I guess I wanted to do this to create a little variety. Think Ada can be cold as several characters when she has the power and mindset to do so. But there's something keeping her back of becoming corrupt and evil. In a way, Ada Wong reminds me of Catwoman, both strong women characters that walk the line between hero and villain. It's an interesting dynamic. Yeah, I thought Nikolai deserved the mention for being Hunk's rival according to the character bios on the internet. I like it. Thank you so much for reading and have an excellent week too.

**Roseimagine: **It would be strange and difficult to write HUNK and Ada working together since they never interacted in the games. It makes it fun to imagine. So with that, I hope to do Ada justice. I see Ada's flirtation as a method to complete her goals, she isn't as shallow as Jessica in Revelations 1. I think that's the best way I could describe it. The anti-aging drug on my part may have been dumb but I wanted something that they have to let them keep their edge like you said. Thank you for reading and have a great week.


	3. Chapter 3, Shooting Range Challenge

**Yeah, I'm falling behind on my stories, but College is taking a lot of creativity out of me. The last chapter was of Ada's typical day, so let's see one of HUNK's. Shall we?**

It has been two weeks since Ada returned from her latest assignment; nothing has come up for her. All that energy to be wasted in the office, Ada hated that about being an Agent. All the waiting you have to endure. Her hand was on the bottom of her chin in a bored expression as the last needle was pulled from her skin. She looked up to see the scientist nod to her.

The youth serum that Umbrella developed was only meant for the members that prove them to be too valuable to be discarded by Umbrella. It was a lovely perk that Ada wouldn't complain about.

The chart and utensils left her office as she opened up her book for it to be that newest program starting in the USS. The latest squad was decimated by a war torn country where a few soldiers survived. In the mist of her boredom, Ada got her hands onto the latest reports given by the soldiers in the field. It talks about a firefight that happened because a UBCS soldier gave away their positioned and half the platoon sent there was slaughtered.

Ada did a light laugh. She was content to be a shadow soldier than be caught in the firefights. She continued to read it. There was a USS soldier by the name of Joel Hoxton mentions how they continued to press onward under lead operative Hunk's orders. It was long and bloody, with firefights, Ada didn't need much help in the imagination. They made it to their target and took care of it, then held off enemy counterattacks until the evacuation helicopters arrived. A clean-up operation was done soon afterwards to rid the threat for good. The report ends with Joel saying that "I've never seen a leader with so many disregards to human life." Ada slightly raised her right eyebrow.

She shook her head and lifted up her next folder. It was something codenamed the Wolfpack project. It's a collective of members specially designed for covert operations in the deadliest zones on the planet. The leader, a woman named, Karena LesProux, Age 36 was specially selected by Umbrella Command to lead this Wolf Pack. She was part of French Special Forces such as the GIGN and saw combat in the Middle East and skirmishes all over Asia. She was proven to be battle test with leadership qualities. Much about her past was covered in black ink, like most involved with the company.

The paper underneath that Ada was given was an order given by her superiors.

It read. "Miss Wong, we at the higher levels of management would like to thank you for your continued success with the company's missions. So by keeping this short, you're to see to our best USS agent and possibly assist him in selecting the Candidates for the Wolf Pack project. This isn't your main priority because of the fact your assistance may be needed at a moment's notice." Ada looked off the paper of how boring it was to read, but it was still part of her job. "With your skillset of successful covert skills, it could greatly assist the Agent in charge to finalize his decisions. Please report to level 17 by 1 pm today." The document was then set aside.

"_A consultant job, eh?_" Ada thought to herself. _It would defeat the boredom_. Ada stood up and looked at her analog clock. It was 11:49, she might as well scope out the level she had to report just to kill time. She arranged her belongings in an orderly fashion and left her office. She walked by ignoring everyone that crossed her path to the elevator. She entered it and pressed the button to sub-level 17.

When the doors opened, it was the same cold metal hallways of the upper levels, but here, it was less oppressive. Several USS soldiers were on guard duty. Ada showed her clearance, and they nodded to her. Efficient and cold.

Ada continued and looked at her document again. She walked through the halls to see a large open room with single USS soldier looking over a pile of documents. The soldier lifted their head as Ada's shoes enter the room. It was all vacant space, and she was about to say something as she got a good look the soldier.

This USS soldier was a woman with dark brunette hair. It was all tied into a bun at the back of her head and she wore tactical USS battle suit but she didn't have her equipment. She turned around and Ada got a good look at her face. She was in her late-thirties with two cyan-blue eyes. She was fit and had a blank expression. Ada recognized her as Karena LesProux sitting down.

"Are you the consultant?"

"Yes."

"Good, my commanding officer should arrive at any moment." Lupo turned her head back to the table of papers. Ada got close enough to sit down with her own chair.

"I take it you read my documents." Karena asked.

"Some of it, just for the assignment." Ada admitted. After she said that, the sound of heavy boots entered the room as well. Karena looked up then immediately stood up and saluted to the person who entered the room. Ada turned her head to see the Gasmask soldier she met two weeks ago and was the same one she read about in report of the latest mission document.

He was in the same uniform and his gasmask was securely strapped over his face. He walked into the room. "At ease."

"Sir." Karena looked down and took a seat again. Hunk walked to the table and sat down to look directly at Karena, he ignored Ada the whole time as well. Ada didn't care; she wanted to see what was going to happen.

Then Hunk finally turned to Ada. "You're the consultant?" He asked. His mask stared at her without emotion. It unsettled Ada but didn't let it discourage her that much.

"I am." She responded.

"Good." Hun turned to Karena. "Look LesProux, this project will receive limitless funding for all future operations. Command may trust you by the documents, but I have the final say, so what do you have to say about this whole project?" His head was completely leveled to her height. He was a tall man, and he lowered his head for Karena.

"Sir!" Karena did that to calm herself down in front of her COs. (Commanding Officers) "I am the only one qualified to lead such a team. Umbrella has the tolerance for talent than leadership. I may not be the best all-around like you, but I will see to that my team WILL become the most effective Umbrella will ever see." Karena gave her argument. Ada didn't let herself get carried away by expression, especially not with Umbrella Agents she doesn't know anything about.

"Congratulations, LesProux, you're now a Captain of the USS forces." Hunk nodded. He reached into his back pocket to pull out a small emblem of two crows ready to claw each other. It was supposed to symbolize the USS is only out to seek the best soldiers. The Crow is a symbol of death for the USS.

"Thank you Sir!" Karena stood up and saluted her superior. Ada remained quiet as she continued to watch over the two. Ada knew of the command system that all militaries make, and that wasn't much of a worry on her part because all of her life; she didn't need to rely on anyone.

"Miss Wong, you're talented in the form of espionage something command wants you to assist me in. With my oversight, your input, and Captain Lupo's skillset, the Wolfpack Project is now a go. I have a list of candidates for you to oversee, the talented, mentally stabled, and efficient are the only ones I will look at." Hunk turned to Lupo. "Captain, you are dismissed, report here tomorrow of papers of soldiers base off your personal input. Am I clear?"

"Crystal sir." Karena stood up. It was strange, this soldier was calling Karena by her last name before her promotion, and then when she accepted it, he started to refer her as her codename. Even as he talked to her, he kept his head the same height as hers. A friendly tactic so she wouldn't be discouraged. _So that means this USS soldier has an understanding of human psychology._ Ada concluded.

"So you're Hunk. I understand that you're labeled as one of the best." Ada wanted to test whom she had to work with. Lupo turned to Ada and slowed narrowed her eyebrows. Even among USS mercenaries, there is still mutual respect among them. Ada knew that from day one, testing fate however, she was also skilled at.

"I complete the mission, the results are what matters. I expect you to deliver the same." Hunk spat back at Ada. He wasn't going to explain himself to Ada. His mental walls will not be breached. Ada didn't look away or back down. It was a tie in mental pride.

They both turned to Lupo. "This was what I wanted to do today. Like I said, dismissed." Hunk stated. Lupo nodded, and she stood up to leave the room. No evil glances, hidden smiles, or obvious thoughts. She was a soldier all right.

Hunk opened a folder that was on the table. He pulled out a dozen or so printed paper. "I wanted to confirm with your involvement on this new project. Since we just took care of it, you can choose to leave." Hunk said without looking at Ada.

_I may choose to leave? _Ada let that phrase sink in to her thoughts. A soldier, that a life to follow orders was enough of a man to offer a choice than order her out. _Interesting_. Ada thought as she stood up. She didn't turn to Hunk to give him any ways to observe her. She walked out of the room. Ada rolled her eyes as she returned to her office.

Level 4, 3 hours later

Hunk stared at the light's that set in the crimson red, shifting into numbers. It was here, that Hunk was ordered to see all the new cadets from where Umbrella brought the new men. The doors opened, and in front of him, was a bright room that also functioned as a training center. He exited the room and from here, Hunk walked toward his right, overlooking the men practicing their skills.

Hunk walked past Lupo as she was watching the crowd as well. She wanted to get a view of the cadets as part of her orders. Both of them didn't acknowledge each other. He turned his view. Several of the men in black uniforms were acting as the judges. On the opposite side of the room, stood the UBCS Commanding Officers as well, and Silver haired mercenary and his comrade in a Green Beret hat. Both were respect among their division, not that it meant much to Hunk in the first place. The UBCS are the leftovers, soldiers that aren't the ones to be trusted, and don't have the mantle to be USS.

One soldier was tackled to the ground; he had his right arm around the stomach of the trainer. They fumbled about. Then with an open space, the cadet had his left leg become positioned behind the trainer's right leg. He tumbled backward and was pinned to the ground by the cadet.

A soldier with black hair was smiling as he was the one next to face off against the current trainer. His hair was long, wavy, and was an ex-soldier to a gorilla group from South America. His nationality was from Spain though. His name was Carlos Olivera. That morning, Hunk read the names and basic files of the new cadets coming in that day.

Hunk watched as Carlos was laughing alongside the cadets. _All of them, reckless, stupid, and unfocused_. Hunk's lip winced at the sight. Hunk was given full authority from years of being part of the company to do whatever he saw fit when it came to training. He was about to use part of that power in a moment. Hunk turned to his right, and walked down the staircase, when he did so, all longtime members of both divisions watched from above. They knew that Mr. Death was up to something, but none of them knew what.

Hunk reached the bottom of the stairs, his mask turned to the eager cadets. The lenses reflected in their gazes. Carlos' smug expression finally left his face.

"Do you know why you are here?" Hunk asked. Several of the cadets were too busy talking to each other. Hunk spotted the soldiers talking.

"You." Hunk said calmly. One of the talkers finally turned his attention to Hunk.

"Yes?" He said. He was man in his early thirties.

"You're name is Michael Fishburn. A man with experience of serving one tour with the French Foreign Legion. Do you know why you are here?" Hunk asked as he walked closer to the cadets.

"I believe that I am recognized for my talent." He responded.

"A fair point." Hunk turned his gaze away from Michael. "But that is not correct; you were caught with a body of your wife on the floor with a bloodied knife in your hands." Hunk turned to Michael.

"That makes you worthless in the eyes of the government. You are all worthless, to be worth something, you have to prove it." Hunk leaned to Michael. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

A fist clenched in Michael's right hand, and then as Hunk leaned in, his eyes light up with hate. By his side, the fist was raised up toward Hunk's jaw. It was close, but Michael didn't see the knife eject from the Hunk's left sleeve. In the blink of a second, a knife was all the way through Michael's arm. It was in the opening of the forearm as the blade didn't break any bone. But he was at the mercy of Hunk's will. Hunk tugged the blade causing Michael to take a step forward.

"You are not worthy." Hunk said loud enough for several of the cadets to hear. Hunk drew his sidearm, and a flash of light emanated from Michael's head. He was tossed to the ground. Hunk watched the expressions of the cadets, most of them flinched, and others widened their eyes, but only a few watched Hunk blankly.

"Gah!" Michael moaned as he cradled his arm. Hunk shot a blank bullet to near his ear. It was deafening, but it was test that Hunk wanted to ensure, as well a display of power. Several of the cadets had completely new expressions now.

"You are now part of Umbrella's private military. Here, you follow the same rules as any other standard military. Prove your worth, you're rewarded, prove you're trouble, and then you are disposed of. Am I clear?"

As Hunk finished his sentence, about half of the cadets went "SIR!" Other scrambled to do the same and shouted off key with the others. The other half, they didn't know how the military operates.

"Good, now carry on." Hunk walked off to the side. It wasn't that Hunk wanted to be seen as a leader, but he set the prime example of how a soldier should be. A set of standards was what he aimed for. As he walked away from the cadets, Hunk nodded toward the USS squad leaders, as well as the UBCS. Both sides acknowledged that Hunk was giving them a chance to test the cadets for their divisions.

Ada was watching as well. She had to pull her weight as well so she decided to watch the newcomers as well. She saw every detail that Hunk expressed when he was down there. She looked back toward the cadets; it was from a reflective glass overlooking the training room. So the personal that wanted to watch but not be seen to have a room to watch from. Hunk remained standing there for two hours, he didn't move away and no one interrupted him, until a young cadet caught his attention.

What happened was that two instructors from both branches were put down and had to tap out. The last one being a UBCS member, and the cadet that fought him had the instructor in an arm bar. The instructor was released from the grip and rolled over. A portion of the cadets were assigned to their respective branches, so the group was pretty small by now.

The cadet stood up and walked to the group. Only three men stood in the crowd, and they all congratulated the cadet. Iori Kishino was his name. A seventeen year old Japanese punk ripped from the streets of Tokyo. Hunk felt it was his time to act. He walked back to the floor as the cadets paid attention to him and aligned themselves in full view. _Now, that's better._ Hunk did a light smirk under his mask. The last of them were thinned out. Hunk walked to the arena and looked over them with a straight back and calm exterior. He turned to Kishino then to Olivera.

"You two come to me." Hunk ordered. The two cadets looked at each other than complied. Both were standing several feet away from Hunk. Both had their hands behind their backs.

"Now fight each other. The first one to tap out loses." Hunk took three steps back. Kishino turned to Olivera. Kishino's arms were relaxed and his hands formed into palms. Olivera bent his arms and clenched fists.

It would be Kishino to make the first move. He dashed forward with his head angled downward but still tilted up enough to see his opponent. Olivera did a boxing tactic and sidestepped to his right, then brought his right fist around for a hook. Kishino used his left palm to brush the fist away then his right palm when for Olivera's sternum. He was knocked back, and without letting up, Kishino twirled around and round housed kicked Oliver on his left shoulder. He toppled backwards.

"Are we done here?" Kishino asked.

Hunk responded blankly "I said tap out." As he finished his sentence, Kishino was tackled from his right side to the ground. Olivera's fists pressed on for the assault to pummel Kishino. He raised his arms in time to avoid the onslaught by Carlos. Iori was running out of options, so after enduring a blow to his right cheek, Iori took hold of Carlos' upper body then shoved him to Iori's right side, and he was the one on the offensive. He did several punches into Carlos' chest and then he was shoved off by Carlos' right leg.

Iori rolled off of Carlos and the two were back on their feet again. The two charged toward to each other.

"Enough!" Hunk's voice came in sternly. Both men slowly avoided hitting each other, and stood at attention. They were both winded and battered.

"I've seen enough." Hunk lowered his head slightly.

"As have I." A second accent added. It came from the right of the cadets. It was one the squad leaders of the UBCS, Nikolai Ginovaef. He walked with a nice bit of pride as he was alone. He turned to Hunk with a sarcastic grin on his face. The two turned to each other, and Hunk was ready for anything.

"You my boy are a natural." Nikolai smiled as he walked besides Carlos. "I'm sorry; did you want to speak with him?" Nikolai turned to Hunk.

"No, he was just a test." Hunk took several steps forward to stand in front of Kishino. He had a careless expression. It was mostly just a defensive move he does around threatening figures. Hunk reached into his back pocket. Kishino prepared his body for anything.

"Here, you've just now been accepted into the Umbrella Security Service." Hunk showed his hand. In it was an emblem of the USS. It was a grey circle with four red diamond shapes pointing north, east, south, and west. It was expanding from the circle. It was supposed to mean that the USS is strong for the company. Willing to withstand any challenge.

Kishino took hold of the emblem but didn't show any real emotion to it. He looked back at Hunk.

"Your first order is to report to the USS quartermaster, get a uniform and standard kit. Then report to the barracks to sew that Emblem on your uniform. Wait there until further orders. Dismissed." Hunk turned around and walked back to the balcony where the USS commanders watched from. For both sides, they lost interest in the cadets and went about their daily routines.

"Well my boy. We at the UBCS welcome you with open arms. Come, I want you to meet the men." Nikolai had his right arm around Carlos' shoulder.

"Yes, um thank you sir." Carlos stammered as he was lead off down the halls with several UBCS soldiers giving the recruit a warm welcome. For the USS, there was no one but one soldier to guide Kishino. He watched with his arms crossed and smiled Kishino.

"I'm Corporal Rodriguez. Today, I shall be your tour guide." A Hispanic man nodded as Kishino looked at him. "I understand you need to visit the quartermaster. So please follow me." He turned around and they walked down the halls.

Hunk was stand next to his fellow commando and pilot. The pilot only known as Night Hawk. A typical red uniform mixed with body armor and equipment. His arms were crossed as he slowly turned his helmet toward Hunk.

"Breaking in the recruits?" Night Hawk asked.

"Yes, the causality numbers has been increasing in recent weeks, either there's something wrong with the training, or the standards being accepted into the USS." Hunk said as he turned to Night Hawk.

"I read the new report. You're going to oversee the newest pet project. Congrads. Will you be going on any assignments in the near future?" He asked.

"Yes and no, it just depends on management." Hunk shrugged slightly. "I'm on standby for now. How's the shooting range?"

"Nice and empty. You know no one is there, because they fear you're there before them." Night Hawk chuckled. On the days of Hunk is on the base, there is some sort of unspoken rule to never be at the shooting range at 3pm every day for the next 2 hours. Hunk wanted to go there and see if his weapon upgrades were good enough to feel a difference.

"See you around Night Hawk." Hunk leaned away from the railing. The pilot did a light wave as to Hunk's back as he walked across the balcony to the elevator on the opposite side. He wasn't bothered on his walk and he made it 5 minutes after 3pm. He walked to a crate that was sitting there waiting for him.

With a key, the container opened revealing eight weapons that Hunk always kept for himself. For any kind of mission, there was a weapon for the job. Hunk reached in and pulled out his pride and joy. Twin custom TMPs he built himself, the metal parts and all. The TMP was usually a weapon to fire 9mm rounds, but instead, he set this one to be .45 ACP rounds. With a bigger barrel and gripe. Bullets with better stopping power and firepower. This one was named, Elise. Her sister was the one and only Matilda. By first glance, the weapons looked identical, but just by the feel of the gripe, Hunk could tell the difference between the lovely ladies. Elise was cold woman that had an attitude to boot. Matilda was the refined one; she was accurate and could be great in any situation.

With both types of ammunition, he placed several clips on the table of the firing range. The twins were laid down on the table. Hunk pressed several buttons and a dozen or so targets appeared down range. All were blank versions of the human figure. He changed it to be that of men in black outfits with guns in their hands.

He adjusted his sight on Elise. Then about before he could fire, a bullet decked the target of a face. Hunk turned his head, but couldn't see the person who made the shot. Hunk never made the rule of being left alone, but he didn't care enough to enforce it. He took hold of Elise and adjusted the buttons on the table. It was set to targets to appear down range, all at random, maximum difficulty, and if you fail to hit the target four seconds, you're to be killed. (Figuratively of course, the targets stop coming when you "die" if you fail to react quick enough) The point of the practice wasn't to win, but see how long you could hold out.

Then the first targets appeared. Hunk took Elise and unleashed her fury. 7 bullets in, 4 targets were downed. Whenever a target is shot, it goes down and calculates where the first shot came from. Then at the end, there are points to be awarded to the shooters.

19 bullets in, 12 targets were put down. 30 bullets in, 17 targets were down. Elise was dry and Hunk ejected a clip and slammed in a fresh clip and pulled the chamber back. Elise was ready. But during that time, 4 targets went down from his opponent's fire. _So they're using a weapon with a large clip to it. Not bad._ Hunk thought as Elise was aligned with a target.

108 bullets in, 89 targets were downed. Then in the final moments, there was a moment of silence from his opponent's side. The final target was brought down by Elise. Hunk ejected the clip and placed Elise to the table. She was smoking at the end of the barrel. He looked at his crate to continue to test all of them. Then a voice came from his right side.

"Nice guns." Hunk turned his head to see Ada Wong. She was in still in her usual office attire, a red button up shirt with black jeans and grey shoes. In her hand was her weapon. A heavily customized Uzi, with an extended barrel, in front of the trigger guard, there was a utility gripe. Ada did a light smirk as the numbers of the points were about to be displayed.

67 targets went to table 8 and 23 targets goes to table 4. Hunk was at table 8.

"I just know enough to be satisfied with my gun." Ada shrugged off her defeat. Her weapon was one she treasures as well. No one else knew that this Uzi was named Leroy. It also went down as being called the Ammo Box 50 by the other Umbrella Operatives that make similar weapon designs. Ada walked to the chairs that sat several feet away from the tables.

"Isn't there some documents you're supposed to look over?" Hunk asked as he pulled out his next weapon to try out. A CM901, black painted, with a gun railing, shotgun attachment on the bottom, and a collapsible stock. Hunk checked the chamber and clip. He already knew nothing was inside, but he took weapons safety seriously.

"I did what I needed. So I just decided to come here to blow off steam." Ada said as she clicked Leroy's safety on. _I just wanted to see what you're capable of._ Ada thought as she strapped Leroy to her shoulder.

Hunk just grunted at her. As he fired several controlled bursts of his CM901. The gun had a decent kick but skill operated in what Hunk preferred in. Having a weapon that's too accurate could lead him to become picky what he prefers. He unloaded the clip.

"Clear." Hunk said to warn Ada. He turned around to place his weapons into the crate. He walked away from the table and glanced at Ada as he walked to another table that hand several bits of scrap paper of notes Hunk writes in to keep track of his thoughts on weapon maintenance. He looked over the paper.

On this day, Hunk forgot to clean his gasmask that morning before he did his work. So a tiny particle waved around in the air and flew into his nose.

"Aw choo." Hunk's head tilted down and back up. Ada heard the noise and looked at him. Hunk looked forward and a lone tone muffled growl emitted from his mask. He turned around and walked to his crate. He took out some parts and other assorted belongings, all equipment related. Without warning, Hunk began to unstrap the back of his mask. He pulled out a small disinfectant wipe and removed his helmet. With more straps coming off, he turned around to lean against a wall that bolted to the ground and held the table. The gasmask came off and Hunk started to wipe down the inside portion of his mask. He did just sneeze in it. He didn't pay any attention to Ada until he lifted his eyes.

Ada was surprised in what she saw. When she met the operative, his tone, experience, and role in the company, she didn't expect to see a young man behind the mask. He was in mid to late twenties, roughly around Ada's age. Not that she's going to tell. He was of Caucasian descent with a light tan; his hair was to a dark brunette but maintained to be kept short. There were several whiskers on the bottom of his chin. Along his forehead was an angled darkened scar. His eyes were of an light emerald and he looked at Ada.

"What?" He asked.

**Well, I promised myself to never give a version of Hunk's appearance, but this whole sneeze bit played out too well in my head to pass up. This story is now a prequel to my Human Unit Never Killed. It doesn't have enough to be needed to understand the whole story, but is still connected. Also, this is me, making a story of HUNK and Ada working together, as this whole thing is one still mostly about them, but I still have to make an interesting story within the Umbrella's private military. Thank you so much for reading. Did you like that Wolfpack project idea, the UBCS characters, the recruits, Ada's involvement, the shooting gallery, and of course the sneeze? Please review and have an excellent day.**

**Roseimagine: **Yeah, thanks for noticing the Ada's demeanor. I wanted to have the two play off each other in a professional way. I always noticed in Fan fictions that people always talk about how evil the Umbrella Corporation is, but I've never seen a story set into the inner workings of the company. So this is me having complete fun with the whole thing. The contrast in missions was one I wanted to set up between the characters. They have different roles but it's a good starting point in my opinion. Ada is always a power player, so the elevator thing was me having fun with how she has met someone completely new to her. Thank you so much for reading and have an excellent week.

**Shantty: **I've noticed a lot of STARS headquarters moments of how people like them for the universe. For me, it's like you said, I want to show the complete opposite side of the coin of the Umbrella Military forces. This whole story set in the old times is me trying to perceive it in a cool and understandable way. Ada and Hunk are kinda tough to write for, but thank you. Have an great day.

**Spade666:** Well I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for liking it so much, I'm honored. I have plenty of fun just writing for HUNK, so I think it shows in my writing. Oh, please tell me your thoughts of Human Unit Never Killed in a review please in that story. I want to know what you think. Have an excellent day.


	4. Chapter 4, Brothers of the Union

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delay everyone. I didn't have much drive for this one lately and I'm back to change my grove. What sucks at the moment, is that my laptop broke on me and I need to get it fixed, not for only to write but to do college stuff. There is an ambience song I would like to have with chapter. The song is "**Against the Tide**" by Celldweller.**

**The Link:** watch?v=ZfAkh7ZM5o8

Hunk looked at Ada with confusion. Sure he preferred to wear his mask during his time on a mission, but he also did it around the labs in case of a mission starting at a moment's notice. He continued to wipe down his mask with the wipe.

"So you're human under the mask." Ada blinked after absorbing the image. She expected to see a middle aged man with grey hairs and a series of scars to match the experience. Hunk didn't really care if Ada saw his face; no one really mattered on that front. He just liked to be prepared.

"No, I'm human." Hunk answered. He started to scrub the corners of the mask. The wipes he used were odorless; he can't smell something while on a mission.

Ada got a good look around his head as he leaned down to focus on the mask. His hair was of a dark brunette with it all kept short but it wasn't short to the point of baldness just to be manageable.

"Is there something you need?" Hunk asked. He said as he finished cleaning out his mask.

"You seem eager to get rid of me." Ada stated as she released her weapon and it dangled by her side.

"No, not many soldiers or agents come down to the range when I use it. Just a change to the environment I want to make a mental note of." Hunk waved his mask in the air for it to dry out.

"I'm not in a hurry to be anywhere." Ada stood her ground.

"Suit yourself." Hunk finished airing out his mask and straightened his balaclava. He tugged it down from his hairline and it was in a location he preferred. He set the straps to his mask on the back of his neck. He glanced at Ada as he adjusted his mask.

"That Ammo Box, is it yours?" Hunk asked. He noticed a small title inscribed on the left side of the trigger guard as Ada let it twirl. He spotted the name for it.

"It is, and before you ask, I never leave home without it." Ada smiled at the thought of her weapon. Ada could recall the moments in time when she would have to shoot her way out of opposition in order to complete her task. Whenever Leroy would come to play, Ada would feel a little safer on the job.

Hunk can understand the sentiment. In having favoritism for a weapon could be difficult to adjust from in on the missions that require something else. But in that favoritism could lead to a better performance of the user, so it becomes a conditioned effect for user to accept. Hunk mentally glanced at the table for his weapon sisters.

"With all the possible choices in the USS are any that meet the criteria for the Wolf Pack?" Ada asked as Hunk finished the last strap to his mask and his gasmask was good to go.

"I have, and the first one I want to scout is Vladimir Bodrovski, ex-Soviet Union KGB information officer." Hunk said as he stood up and walked to the range which kept all of his weapons.

"Sounds fair, I would have suggested Kalman Stern, the Mossad specialist." Ada shrugged. Her choice was fair as the Mossad in Israel would successfully collect intelligence for the country and to avoid their enemies to secure said intelligence.

"I considered Kalman as well, but his has a history of cracking under moments of extreme pressure, that's why he was fired from the Mossad." Hunk replied as he picked up his M4A1. He wanted to check if his weapon was sighted correctly. (It's when the sight of the weapon is aligned when the barrel of the gun fires into the desired location when aiming.)

"Care to post your counter argument for Vladimir then?" Ada asked.

"He's 46 years old and therefore experienced to do the task at hand. His relatives are scattered all over Russia, Ukraine, and Romania. So he has a reason to make funds that the Pack will provide. He joins the Russian military at 22 and is recruited into the KGB at 28. There he learned do with what little information he collects. When the Union fell apart, he decided to move his expertise to the criminal networks, sure it worked for a time, but his actions caught up to him. So that means that he had to flee Asia and Europe."

"The guy must be used up by now." Ada said the useless thought to have Hunk continue talking.

"Not in the slightest. According to the analysis of the psyche tests, Vladimir feels that he is in the prime of his fighting capabilities. He knows what it would take years a recruit to accept, he knows how take orders, plus of his KGB background, he's prepared to do what it takes." Hunk concluded as he loaded a magazine of live ammunition into his clip. (Live is a term of when using real bullets.)

"We're going to check Vladimir then." Ada stated before she set her headphones over her ears.

"Yes." With that, Hunk aimed his weapon downrange. "I set up a meeting with him later today."

"Great." Ada replied.

Hunk said. "Going live now." He said for Ada to nod in understanding. He clicked the safety off his weapon and fired his weapon in single shots to get a feel for the rifle.

Upper levels, USS Quartermaster's office

"Well we have an assortment of wings to do the tasks of the labs. You'll need clearance for which wing you're ordered to patrol there. There have been incidents in the past with intruders, but they're far in between. The only thing we really have to worry about is our Commanding Officers that oversee the specific wing they're monitoring." Corporal Rodriguez smiled.

Iori Kishino nodded to everything Rodriguez said about the workings in the USS. As he walked around, he noticed all the soldiers that looked in his direction. He received several approving glances at him from the USS guards in the halls. They recognized the patch in his hand as he didn't hide it in his pocket. Several UBCS soldiers sneered at him and make a joke at his expense. Rodriguez waved them off.

"It's best not to seek a fight with the UBCS, everyone likes to think there's this big divide between us, but it's nothing major." He said with a calm expression. During the walk, Kishino got a good look at Rodriguez, he appeared to be in his mid-thirties and had a set of shades on his forehead and was had several Hispanic features. Such as his darkened skin tone and almond eyes.

Iori looked around some more to see plenty of scientists in white lab coats. It was strange to see for him but he didn't make it so apparent from his expressions. Rodriguez explained every little detail to Kishino. Well its Private Kishino now. For Rodriguez, he didn't like to remind the new comers of their less than stellar rank.

"You've been awfully quiet. Do you have any questions?"

"Are we close to the barracks?"

"We just arrived. If you need help, just come find me. I'm on guard duty for the Bravo wing, section 3. Come there sometime and I can talk to me." With that, Rodriguez smiled and turned around to leave. He greeted the USS soldiers on how way out, even several UBCS soldiers said hello to Rodriguez.

Kishino turned around to the barracks. It was open and there was an arrangement of clear beds. There wasn't any kind of labeling in place with the bed frames, so it would mean that Iori would have to guess on which bed was empty and hope no one would hassle him for it later. He looked down and sighed. He didn't like having to make guesses if he doesn't have to.

In the barracks were several USS soldiers minding their own business as they glanced at Iori but nothing happened. He found a vacant bed where it doesn't look like that didn't look like it was claimed by another USS agent since the bed was neatly folded and there weren't any belongings under the bed frame. Iori decided that this will be where he will rest for tomorrow for that Gasmask commander or whatever. He lowered his back and started to scrounge around with the duffle bag of the USS standard kit.

Inside was the standard USS black uniform, a grey belt, three spare pockets to be latched to the belt, black combat boots, a silver canteen, a black helmet, and a sewing kit. He took the needle, and stared at the three possible threads to sew with. It would be black, red, or grey to sew onto his uniform.

Iori looked around and it would seem that he would have nothing better to do so he just sat on the bed and carefully sew on his patch. There was no meaning behind it, he didn't care about it that much. For Kishino, he was just content with how he was no longer on the streets of Japan with the Yukuza breathing down his neck to join them or the police eager to send him to prison.

He sat there with the needle. When he chose to sew with the red thread, he heard a series of boots clapping along the metal floor to his bed. Iori looked up to the see three USS soldiers. Each of them in full uniform with the masks and helmets. _It must be the time to haze the new recruits, well let's see how this will turn out._ Iori thought as he looked up.

"Well recruit, how do you like the USS?"

"It's all rather new to me." Iori responded.

"We all felt that way recruit. Just so you know, the mess hall opens up in three hours, do you want to be woken up when it's time?"

Iori blinked. From this gesture, he never expected among these mercenaries, that some of them would actually do something at the benefit of a recruit.

"Yes I would." Iori heard himself say before his mind could object.

"Okay then." The one USS member that looked down to Iori and walked away. The second USS soldier offered his hand to Iori.

"Welcome to the Umbrella Security Service." The leader nodded when Iori took his hand. The leader turned around and left the area to catch up with the other USS soldier.

"We don't believe heckling the recruits in the USS. You've proven that you're worthy to be part of the ranks from the instructors. Just get that patch on and I'll wake you up when it's time." The USS soldier turned around.

"The name's Corporal Wilson." The soldier waved off. He wasn't in his mask or helmet. He was a man in his mid-twenties and with black hair, grey eyes, and had a dark complexion but he didn't look like he was from Africa.

Iori looked down and just by looking at that that patch, he could feel that it was something he had to do at that moment. He straightened his patch and with the needle, Iori carefully stitched the USS emblem on his new uniform.

USS Labs, Shooting Range Floor

"Clear," Hunk said as he lowered his M4 and ejected the clip and clicking the safety on. He looked over his shoulder to see Ada wasn't in the range with him. He shrugged as he took hold of Elise to test her out once more before leaving the range.

Maybe Night Hawk would like to meet again later to discuss what adjustments Hunk could recommend for his helicopter to command. When Hunk puts in a request, it'll be done in a matter of days.

It made Night Hawks job much easier, hence, it'll improve for Hunk as well when he goes in to the field.

USS Labs, Omega wing section 2

"Well my boy, here we are, the UBCS, the real men who keep this company in working order." Nikolai Zinoviev spoke loud enough for the other soldiers to hear. The ones that were close enough nodded and shouted along with Nikolai. From there several of the soldiers of UBCS walked up to welcome Carlos. Many talked of their lives as it were nothing and others wanted learn more about the kid. Behind them, were the rest of the recruits that were accepted into the UBCS. It was a same routine that happens every month. Soon it just got boring to the Mikhail Victor, a sergeant to the UBCS.

"Hey Nikolai, can you round up this lot? I want to stretch my legs." Mikhail asked when he made his way through the small amount of recruits. So far of the 29 in total, the USS passed up 22 after the selection was sorted out.

"Understood, I'll take care of them." Nikolai turned away from his comrade.

With that, Mikhail Victor walked out the UBCS barracks and made his way done a narrow corridor meant to transport equipment, but the soldiers like to use it quickly traverse the base. The UBCS do love to walk around the base as part of the job, but it could get boring rather quickly. For Mikhail, he didn't have to deal with that because on the other end of the hall would be several USS guards. The noticed him as he walked by, neither of them reacted to him because Mikhail made no effort to be at odds against the USS. He continued to walk down the stairs, the sounds of his boots echoing along the metal. Near the bottom of the lab, would be the records room where all the files would be housed. There was always a guard down there, but on today's schedule was someone that Mikhail had no trouble in talking to. He reached the bottom of the staircase and opened the door which didn't need clearance, because this area was off the books. It was forgotten, but there always has to be a capable guard there always in case of something were to happen. Mikhail opened the door.

"Ready for another round… of drinks… comrade?" Vladimir nodded once he recognized his guest. Here in the farthest east wing, here were the filing cabinets where all the older Umbrella Recorders were stored. It was here that Vladimir was posted for the last five years.

"Indeed comrade." Mikhail nodded. He walked in and took off his green beret. The UBCS and USS soldiers sat on opposite ends of a small foldout table as Vladimir took out a deck of gambling cards. The two would meet for a game every so often because it wasn't often the two could do so.

"Were all… the recruits rallied… better this time?" Vladimir asked. He took out the cards and proceeded to shuffle them in his hand. From his life, he had plenty of time to master shuffling cards.

"No, all of them except 8 were worth something. Like usual, the USS got 7 of them. The only one is an ex-south American guerilla fighter. The rest will probably be thinned out in the next large skirmish or be asked to volunteer for the experiments." Mikhail said as he leaned down to get two large plastic cups.

"Nothing happened… as yet, but it'll… probably pick up… soon." Vladimir shrugged.

"Can we not do poker this time, I don't have anything to gamble with this time. Is chess okay?" Mikhail asked as he walked to the closest filing cabinet and took out a large bottle of straight vodka. It was something the two of them preferred to drink as comrades.

"_Sounds… good_." Vladimir said in Russian. With that, the two set the chair closer to the table. When working in records after the data has been transferred over to computers, the records room was all but vacant and ignored in the past several years so it would be ideal to put a guard to be forgotten. In the case on which the guard would be, that's Vladimir Bodrovski.

"_Time for another battle of wits_." Mikhail responded in Russian as he poured the vodka a fourth of the way in the plastic cups. Neither of them actually would drink a whole bottle; that would destroy their livers. It was more of a remembrance gesture from the old days when the Soviet Union was still functioning.

"Any word yet… on the getting the… body armor shipment?" Vladimir asked as he set up the chess pieces as did Mikhail.

"In fact, there has been a new shipment as per our request in when then next incursion happens. That last one in the Middle East cost us a good number of men. The ones who were wounded were shipped off to another division to be seen for medical attention." Mikhail replied as he moved his first pawn to start the game.

**Play the song now**

"The Middle East, the graveyard of nations." Vladimir remembered how Russia launched the invasion back in the 80s, it seems so long ago but the memories were so vivid. The soldiers of 73rd Paratrooper division were part of the invasion of Afghanistan. The same division, Vladimir served in before he was recruited by the KGB. During that time, Mikhail served in that division at the time as well. So even though the both of them weren't formally introduced, they were loyal to what the Union stood for, as well as the 73rd division.

Vladimir moved his pawn, then Mikhail moved his knight piece.

That is what sets Vladimir and Mikhail apart from the Umbrella military of when it divides its troops. Both the Soldiers and Special Forces have to work together. In Afghanistan, sure a the 73rd didn't trust the KGB, but Vladimir were part of the strike teams to deter the population when the American CIA would send in Green Berets to get the people into working militias. The KGB did its best to the shatter the resistance but the will of the people were too strong and the government was already struggling since it was the end of the Cold War. So in the very end, Vladimir and Mikhail completed their mission, while the government failed its mission.

Vladimir made room for his rook piece to move. Mikhail was ready to counter with a bishop.

It wasn't until fate that the two would come across each 2 years earlier in the mess hall when Vladimir had his left sleeve rolled up for a change. It was then that the signature tattoo of a soldier with a golden parachute with dual planes with a red star in the middle. A tattoo for members of the division, Mikhail recognized the image and later asked Vladimir about for him to show his dog tags of when he served with the 73rd.

Vladimir had his knight take away Mikhail's bishop. Mikhail had his rook take away Vladimir's knight.

The two were brothers from the Union and are comrades in Umbrella.

Over time, the two would meet in various areas of the base whenever either of them would survive the missions that Umbrella asked of them. Always swapping stories of their youth and preparation for the war that never came. The war that the Union was supposed to have with America. The one war they spent their lives preparing for that never came.

"You're slipping comrade." Mikhail laughed as he was finally to put his queen piece into play.

"Not at all… I just wanted to give you a chance." Vladimir downplayed the tension.

The Training Area, 2 years earlier

Vladimir prepared his knife that was holstered from his lower back. Mikhail had his blade on his upper right chest. The two had the arena to themselves. Outsiders need not to watch.

As soldiers of the Union, they must test each other if they're still worthy to keep such a title. The only one that can confirm that is the one who was robbed of his fate and had each other to prove to themselves. Should one of them die, so be it.

Vladimir made the first move, he sprinted forward as Mikhail stepped back and braced his arms for the attack. Neither of them drew their blades yet. Vladimir clenched a right fist as he sprinted forward with his left hand he tapped his fist and launched it for the punch. It came in and struck Mikhail's upper right shoulder as he brought his fist around to punch Vladimir back who ducked down in time.

When that happened, Mikhail lunged forward and took hold of Vladimir's right arm before he could escape. Mikhail smiled as he tugged it forward to lean his forehead to Vladimir's to force his brain into a stunned state. The KGB prided themselves on being excellent hand to hand fighters, yet here he was, trapped by Mikhail.

It wasn't over yet, as Vladimir shook his head and reversed his arm to have Mikhail grunt in the pain and took a step back. Vladimir reacted by straightening his left arm and brought it around to strike Mikhail in a sideways chop to the throat. The attack had Vladimir released from the grip. He rolled forward and turned around. His black uniform with specs of dirt from the training floor. Mikhail rubbed his throat as he focused back at toward Vladimir.

It was the moment of truth for both men. Each of them drew their blades for the task to be completed. Even though the two weren't soldiers of the Union anymore, they still were in spirit. So from here, Mikhail reversed the blade in hand as he brought the blade close to his chest in a defensive stance. Vladimir kept he blade in the correct position as he lowered his shoulders and had his limbs prepared to be more agile in the attack.

Vladimir made his approach by walking in a prepared state and Mikhail ready to counter slash to whatever Vladimir would do. When he was in range, Vladimir lunged forward and slashed toward the middle of Mikhail's stomach. If it would have succeeded, then it would have opened his body for his inners to spill out and bleed out. But it wasn't today for Mikhail. He jumped back and brought his arm downward to slash Vladimir at the forearm. When the attack failed, Mikhail felt confident, then he felt a stinging sensation on his hand, he noticed that along his knuckles was a line of red. It wasn't threatening too much because all of the bones were still intact. It was enough for him to understand that Vladimir meant business. It was then that Mikhail looked down and felt the sensation for the war that never came with an opponent that understood how he felt.

Mikhail jogged forward and flipped his blade into the correct position and pull back as he blade was over his left shoulder. Vladimir adjusted himself barely in time as Mikhail tossed his blade forward for it nearly plant itself in Vladimir's neck. His knife was raised in time for Mikhail's blade to be deflected but not stopped as the tip of it grazed Vladimir's cheek. Mikhail sprinted forward and Vladimir leaned back so Mikhail couldn't pin him to the ground to be ended by him. In Vlad's defense, he had his arms upward while his legs boosted Mikhail to the opposite side of Vladimir. He rolled forward and retrieved his knife. The two were standing before each other again.

Mikhail charged forward and so did Vladimir, the two countered and countered each move the other put out, by the end of it, Vladimir had seven slashes on his body. One on his left cheek, three on his back, and three on his legs. The same went for Mikhail as well, except the face slash was for his right shoulder. They stood at end against each other, nothing the either did nothing as their vision faded and the both of them took a knee of exhaustion.

"_We can't keep… this up." _Vladimir said in Russian as he was eager to fall down to recover.

"_It wasn't the match that mattered, I just wanted to see if we could have died_." Mikhail grunted.

"_For the war that never came_." Vladimir finished Mikhail's sentence.

"Truce?" Mikhail asked in English.

"Truce." Vladimir accepted and the two fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Records Room, 1996

"And I win again." Mikhail laughed as Vladimir begrudgingly tipped his King piece over as he was check mated by Mikhail.

"Best... of three." Vladimir shot back.

"You're on." Mikhail laughed.

**The song should end now, but enjoy the rest of it if it's still going. Because the chapter is over. I know I would have made this story strictly as a Hunk and Ada story, but this chapter is what I had in mind for story. As much as this is about the two main characters, it's going to be an origin story of the Wolf Pack as well. I hope you're ready for the long haul with me. I liked Mikhail and Vladimir in the games and I wanted to have a deep connection between characters that haven't been shown to have met, because, the only person who I think can understand Vladimir is Mikhail Victor. The old Russian veterans of the Soviet Union. The "…" for Vladimir is just his speech pattern, in Operation Raccoon City, Spectre, (Vladimir's codename) talks in deep breaths as he isn't a fast talker. He's calm and low tone of voice. So yeah, he's not hesitant in the story. Please, tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review, I would very much like to know how you feel about the story.**


End file.
